A surface-coated cutting tool having a coating formed on a base material has conventionally been used. Recently, various techniques have been proposed in an attempt to enhance the performance of the surface-coated cutting tool, such as a technique for improving the quality of the coating by changing the crystallographic texture of Al2O3. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2015-009358 (Patent Document 1) proposes a surface-coated cutting tool with its wear resistance, particularly crater wear resistance improved by controlling the texture of an α-Al2O3 layer included in a coating on a base material, so that TC(0012) is more than 5 in texture coefficient TC(hkl) and the width at half maximum of a rocking curve peak is 30° or less.
European Patent Application Publication No. 2570510 (Patent Document 2) proposes a cutting tool with its wear resistance improved by including, on a base material of cemented carbide, an α-Al2O3 layer having the (0012) texture and containing 100 ppm or more of sulfur. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-111722 (Patent Document 3) proposes a surface-coated cutting tool including an α-Al2O3 layer having the (0001) orientation, a layer included in the α-Al2O3 layer and located adjacent to a base material with a layer interposed therebetween has a lower crystallographic texture, to thereby increase the adhesive force between the α-Al2O3 layer and the layer interposed between the α-Al2O3 layer and the base material.